Bane Barkridge
About Bane Barkridge, also known as Michael Watson, was a major recurring character and one of the main antagonists of the first season of Into the Dark. He is a monster hunter that is known for his extreme hatred for Sanctai. Bane is the younger brother of David Watson, older brother of Lina Jeffries, and older brother of his dead sister and brother. Michael changed his name to Bane because of two reasons. The first one was that it's a badass name. The second is that it means glorious defender in Slavic. Bane believes he is a glorious defender of all humans, even though he's a psychopath and doesn't know what he's talking about. Bane is a member of the Watson family. Throughout the series Season One He was first seen going into the Arrington mansion for the masquerade ball. He meets Pamela and acts very suspicious. Early life Born as Michael Watson in Louisiana, New Orleans, 1845, he was a member of a monster hunting group that included his four siblings and parents. In 1885, his sister and both brothers, as well as his sister in law, were murdered. Michael always believed it was the fault of Sanctai and from than on, he devoted his life to hunting Sanctai until they were all gone. In 1886, his witch nephew Nathaniel, on his mothers side, cast a spell to make him and Michael immortal so they could spend as long as it takes to get rid of Sanctai. Little did Michael know, Nathaniel did it for a witch girl he met. He also made sure Nathaniel got rid of his powers so he could be human again, or else Michael would have to kill him. In 1906, he fell in love with a girl, but when he found out she was a witch, he ultimately chose to kill her, as he swore he always would kill every creature he came in contact with, no matter what, to avenge his siblings. Personality Human/ monster hunter As a child, Michael loved the family business and he was ready to devote his life to saving people and killing monsters. He was a sweet young boy who was kind of delusional to what was really out there. He thought they could go out and get rid of all the bad things and everything would be okay. When the day came where his brothers and sister were murdered, his whole personality changed. He decided to devote his life to hunt what caused his misery, Sanctai and kill everything else he comes in contact with. The day he changed his name to Bane Barkridge, was when he changed his life goal from saving people, to riding the world of creatures, no matter what he had to do. Immortal hunter When he became a immortal hunter, his personality took a full blown turn. He changed his sweet little boy personality that just wants to help people, to a self centred evil man who doesn't care who he hurts. He's killed many creatures, whether their innocent or not, he doesn't care. His cruel, sadistic, ruthless, and vengeful side was shown to be much worse than his family thought when he disregarded his strong feelings for a girl because she was a witch and he killed her. He continued on to be a horrible person, and nothing changed that. When he came to Devils Grove, him as well as his people started on a mission to kill every creature in this supernatural town, not caring about all the innocent lives that would be lost. He even began killing humans and framing it as vampires or Sanctai, so the hunters and humans would be aware and want to try and kill all the Sanctai and vampires. When he was revealed to be doing this, it showed his true sociopathic nature. Especially when he tried to kill his own nephew for being in love with a Sanctai and for lying to him about getting rid of his own abilities. His life ultimately ended because of his incapability to love or have compassion. He was sent to the underworld because of his persistence to kill all creatures. Physical Appearance Powers and abilities He has all the abilities of a typical human. He knows how to make magical potions and has all the ingredients to do so. He's also immortal, but that's as much supernatural as he will ever want. Weakness He has all the weakness' of a typical human, except aging. Relationships David Watson David was Banes older brother. He was very close with his brother growing up. When David was killed, supposedly by Sanctai, Michael vowed to rid the world of all creatures so they could never do harm again. Francesca Francesca was Banew girlfriend in 1906. She was a witch and he put aside his feelings for her and killed her, showing his true psychopathic nature. He later finds out that she didn't actually die, but Charlotte Walker found her and she became a Sanctai, who was very angry with him for killing her. Appearances - Masquerade Behind The Scenes Name From the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Michael is one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. Bane \b(a)-ne\ as a name for boys. Bane's name origin is Slavic, and the name Bane means "glorious defender". Bane is a form of Branislav (Slavic). Trivia: He changed his name to Bane Barkridge at 40 after his siblings died -He decided to make his name more butch and scary -- it also means glorious defender, and he believes he is a defender of humans. Quotes